


Turning the Tables

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Exhibitionism, F/M, Power Imbalance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Morgana is behaving most inappropriately at work. It's not that Merlin doesn't secretly appreciate it, but he enjoys turning the tables on her even more.





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for Pornalot 2017's challenge 2, "Tease".
> 
> Disclaimer: the characters are the property of the BBC and Shine TV. I make no profit, and intend no copyright infringement.

  


From his very first day as Arthur Pendragon's PA, Merlin has lusted after Arthur's half-sister.

Morgana is in charge of Pendragon Ltd's public relations. She is efficient, intelligent, sharp-tongued, and always on top of every issue. And she's beautiful. 'Ice queen' was Merlin's initial impression of her, but he's changed his mind. For one thing, she has a dubiously naughty sense of humour.

He always feels more than commonly clumsy around Morgana, which explains why he one day manages to drop a large stack of files right in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Pendragon, just let me get these out of your way—"

"Haven't I told you to call me Morgana?" she asks, her green eyes bright as she looks down to where he scrambles around on the floor. "Here, let me help you."

She sinks down gracefully, performing an impressive balancing act in her high heels. Her pencil skirt with its accommodating slit rides up her thighs, and as she reaches for one of the wayward files, Merlin realizes that she's not wearing knickers. For one wonderful moment, her exposed pussy is right in front of him, the smooth skin displaying a perfect Brazilian and every shade of a deep, delicious pink. He can see the darker folds of her inner labia peeking out, the little furl of flesh where her clit hides.

Merlin freezes. He blushes. And all of a sudden, he is as turned on as he will ever be in his life.

"There you go," Morgana says evenly, handing him several files. She stands up, adjusts her skirt, and gives him a wicked smile. "Merlin, do close your mouth. And try not to swallow your tongue. It might prove useful to me."

After that incident she becomes his permanent wank fantasy.

In his dreams, she lets him worship her pussy. Merlin kneels in front of her, pushing her knees apart, and just looks at her for the longest time as she opens completely up to him, sometimes with the help of her long, slender fingers. It's intensely private, and intensely erotic. He knows that the intimacy of his lingering gaze feels as tangible to Morgana as the touch of a finger or the slide of his cock. She watches him watching her, and she shudders. She lets him feast his eyes until he can't hold back anymore, and he leans in slowly to kiss and lick, to suckle and savour. He brings her to shattering orgasms, her hands on his head as she cries out in pleasure above him.

Their position leaves Merlin's hands free. He takes care of his own climax, but at this point, he's always so far gone, he barely needs to touch himself to come.

There's no way Morgana didn't flash him deliberately that day. Her innuendo, those occasional small smirks of hers, and the way she looks him directly in the eye while crossing and uncrossing her legs during work meetings, tell him all he needs to know. She enjoys the inappropriate teasing, the sexual torment. She knows exactly what she's doing to him.

He wants her. And he wants revenge.

His time comes at the annual staff party, an elaborate affair taking place at the Pendragon mansion in early summer.

It's stylish and formal until Uther retires. Then it becomes raucous, fun and uninhibited. There's lots of booze, there's a band, and at midnight there's a fireworks display.

Everyone throngs onto the garden terrace to watch the night sky exploding in colours and flashing lights. Merlin ends up standing slightly to the left behind Morgana, pushed up against her in the crowd. She's gorgeous and perfectly put together as always, her dark hair swept in waves across one shoulder, diamonds at her wrists. Her flowery frock is demure in front, but completely backless.

The fireworks start overhead, and everyone cheers. Merlin is tipsy. He knows his moment has arrived.

Slowly, he lets his hand travel down Morgana's bare back, dipping into the hollow above her arse. She lets him do it. He slides his fingers in under her dress and works his way downwards, following where her curves lead.

Morgana gives a small shiver and widens her stance a fraction, allowing him access. Soon, he holds her completely in the palm of his hand, gently, without barriers. His index finger hovers above her clit, touching it so lightly that it's barely a touch at all. Morgana shivers again. She's breathing fast. Her face is turned away from him, tilted up towards the sparkling sky, but he knows that her throaty moan has nothing to do with appreciation of the evening's official public entertainment.

There are many people around them in the darkness, all of them more or less drunk, jostling each other and laughing, their attention focused on the fireworks.

Merlin stills his hand, and keeps it where it is, poised, without moving. His finger remains in its titillating position, not quite close enough to give Morgana the friction she needs and the pleasure she craves. Above them, the sky explodes in a final, impressive barrage of green and golden stars, and everyone cheers and claps. Merlin doesn't move at all. Morgana squirms and shudders, and her ice queen facade cracks. Merlin feels his palm getting warm and wet.

He grins and leans forward, his lips next to her ear. "Two can play your teasing games, Morgana."

She turns towards him and without hesitation throws her arms around his neck, pushing up against him. He knows she can feel his hard-on as she pulls him in for a deep kiss.

"Merlin?" she whispers to him at last - it's partly a question, partly a command. "Stay with me tonight."

"I will, Morgana." He closes his eyes and sees their future. "I've dreamed of this."


End file.
